


Blow Job

by EnsorcelledReader



Series: DirkJake NSFW OTP Challenge [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsorcelledReader/pseuds/EnsorcelledReader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of a series of non-connected drabbles for the NSFW OTP challenge. The challenge will not be complete in 30 days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Job

**Author's Note:**

> So…the masturbation one was supposed to be my last fic for the week…but I’m procrastinating getting actual work done and this is what resulted. Another art inspired fic, this time by chibinsfw piece:http://chibinsfw.tumblr.com/image/120883088602

It was a lazy Sunday after noon. Dirk was off somewhere, probably working on brobot or something. Jake didn’t feel much like going out today. It was pouring rain outside and he didn’t really want to be covered in mud by the time he got back. Not that he particularly minded, but Dirk was always such a god damned stickler for cleanliness. No, instead he was going to cozy up on his bed and read his Spiderman comic book. It had been a long time since he visited this super hero, today was the perfect day to catch up. Sprawled out on the unmade bed (Jake didn’t particularly care, he liked the bed messy), he relax and became lost in the fantasy universe. So long as Dirk wasn’t on one of his cleaning tirades, today was going to be a nice, relaxing day.

Speak of the devil, the blonde appeared before him. Nothing but a towel around his waist. Good to know all of the hot water was gone. Distracted from the pages of action and crime fighting, he couldn’t help but admire the toned physique of his boyfriend. Sculpted abs and muscled back, the boy was quite strapping. Water glistening down his form, Jake traced the water droplet paths with his eyes. The blonde was beet red too, he really should work on those scalding temperatures when he bathes. May really burn himself one of these days. Jake forced his eyes back to his book. Not wanting Dirk to catch him staring, the prince always had this way of making him flustered when he was caught admiring his paramour’s form. He didn’t feel much like dealing with dry sarcastic teasing that was his boyfriend’s humor today. 

Jake didn’t notice when Dirk dropped his towel and bent over, far more than was necessary, to pick it up. He didn’t noticed the adorable disheveled nature of the blond hair as Dirk dried it. Nor was he preoccupied with that powerful form stretching in a way meant to entice him. He wasn’t diverted from his reading material when Dirk strutted nude across the room looking for clothes. He was absorbed in his comic, yes siree bob, this story was the most interesting thing going on in the room right now. He wasn’t enjoying Dirk’s repeated attempts to get his attention, not even in the slightest. 

The sound of a frustrated huff and ruffled sounds of a shirt and pants being donned on the Adonis-like body did not reach his ears. Nor did a blush emerge on the adventurer’s cheeks as his boyfriend sat next to him, and brushed his fingertips the back of his neck. 

Jake shifted away, “I’m reading.” Okay, maybe he was amused, maybe he felt that this was finally the time to get back at Dirk’s teasing with some of his own.   
“I can see that. I’m offering you something better.” Lips were on his neck, a deep crimson, which he wanted desperately to suppress, spread across his countenance. Feeling a slight nip on the side of his neck, successfully containing a gasp. Dirk’s hand found his nipple through his white shirt, rolling it between his fingers. 

“Nng! S-stop it.” Jake triumphantly separated himself from Dirk, scooting away. “I’m in the middle of something, we can do that later.” A smirk appearing on his face at Dirk’s expression. 

“So, you want to read?”

“Yes.”

“You realize I can see that huge tent you pitching, right?”

“Nonetheless, I’d prefer to read right now. It will go away.”

It was Dirk’s turn to smirk, Jake was not good at this feigning disinterest. The page was trembling at the little touch the prince had given him. “Okay, I’ll let you read.”

Feeling the weight next to him leave the bed entirely, Jake was sure he had won. Little did he know his boyfriend had other plans. The weight returned, between his legs. “Dirk! I said-“

“Read your comic Jake, I’m not stopping you.” It’s true, he was just lying there. Awkward positioning, but Jake wasn’t about to let it get the better of him. Defiantly ignoring his boyfriend and refocusing his attentions on the paper in front of him. That is, until he felt a hand touch him through his pants.   
A surprised moan escaped him, but he regained his composure. “Dirk, I’m reading you do understand that right? It doesn’t require you touching my nether bits in the slightest.” 

Dirk snorted “Nether bits, okay. And it may not require it, but it makes it more exciting, doesn’t it adventure boy?”

Jake was silent, he didn’t know how to react to that. 

“Come one, it’ll be an adventure.” Jake had no words and went back to ignoring his boyfriend, who took the silence as a green light. Dirk continued to rub Jake through his shorts. Soon having those hips rocking in a gentle rhythm against his hand. The brunette adamantly keeping his eyes on the page. Although it had been several minutes and he’d yet to turn a page. 

Dirk removed his hand, using his mouth to undo the button and zipper on Jake’s shorts. Green boxer-briefs breaking through, an unintended sigh from above. Dirk began to lick Jake through the underwear.

“OH!- D-dirk!”

“Read your comic Jake, that’s what you wanted, right?” A fierce gaze meeting a playful smirk. Eyes back on the pictures in front of him with fresh resolve. 

…Which crumbled immediately when Dirk’s hot mouth latched onto him through the cloth, a moan from that obscene mouth sending pleasant vibrations through him. The comic now acting as more of a hiding place than a piece of entertainment media at this point. Jake was panting, trying to maintain his determination. 

This became exponentially more difficult when Dirk’s teeth latched onto the waistband, freeing his erection. A groan as he was freed from the confines of fabric. Dirk wasted no time latching his lips around Jake’s tip, swirling his tongue, swiping across the slit and under the foreskin. 

“Mmf.” Jake tried his best to control his breathing, but it was a losing battle. His comic had now been ripped by his own hands, although his mind was elsewhere at the moment and he couldn’t be bothered to care. Still, he clung to it, keeping it against his face, unwilling to surrender to his boyfriend.   
Dirk was perfectly happy teasing him though. Relinquishing the tip, leaving kisses down his length, little sucks along the base has he made his way to Jake’s balls. Taking one into his mouth.

“Hah….Dirk…..” Jake finally let his eyes close for a moment, relishing the feeling of himself in his boyfriend’s hot wet cavern. Fighting it, trying to relax his thighs that were holding Dirk in place. Trying to regain his petulant demeanor, blindly looking at the tatter shreds of his comic.

Little did he know Dirk loved it when he was like this. He loved working Jake into frenzy when the page was trying so desperately to remain unaffected. He thoroughly enjoyed it when Jake was like this, because when he finally cracked and he was whiny and dying to come, Dirk could make him do anything. Letting go, he switched to Jake’s other testicle, lavishing it with his tongue as Jake let out a series of mewls. Dirk rutted against the edge of the bed a little, he was only human and Jake was making this more than worth it. 

Finally he let go and kissed his way back to the tip, taking it is his mouth once more. Sucking as hard as he could, pulling his lips of his paramour. 

“AH!”

Tip back in his mouth, taking him in a little further into his mouth and repeating the process. Slowly dragging his lips across his boyfriend’s dick until it slipped out of his mouth with a satisfying pop. Again and again he continued taking a little more of Jake in each time. The brunette’s will power down to a thread. 

“F-fuck Dirk, just get on with it already.”

“I thought you were reading?”

Jake threw away his two fists full of paper in random directions, he didn’t care anymore, he just wanted to finish. “Just suck damn you.”

Dirk chuckled. “Hmmm….I don’t know if I want to anymore.”

“PLEASE, I’ll do anything.”

“Shirt off and on your back.” 

Jake eagerly complied. Now naked from head to toe as Dirk fully removed his shorts. He waited excitedly for the moist warmth to return to his dick. He wasn’t given that though, instead the heated wetness latched onto his neck as fingers played with his nipples again. It was good, but not what he wanted. He threaded his fingers through the now dry blonde locks. “Please, Dirk.”

“Look into my eyes Jake.” Doing as he was told he was greeted with a predatory, yet coy eyes, which were as bright as the sun. “Never look away, or I’ll stop.” Taking Jake’s nipple into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth, tongue bearing against it. Jake moaned, but didn’t look away. 

Dirk sloppily kissed his way back to Jake’s cock. Sucking and nipping the skin as he went. Jake squirmed and resisted the urge to tell him to get on with it. Instead remaining patient through sheer force of will and Dirk’s commanding stare. Finally the blonde took the entirety of Jake in his mouth, flattening the tongue against the underside of his dick.

“Ah- AH”

Hallowed cheeks as Dirk’s eyes bore into him. The gaze making everything ten times hotter. He couldn’t take it, everything so intense. Sheets in his fists, trying to keep his hips from bucking, head tossed back at the utter decadence on that mouth. Unfortunately, Dirk pulled himself off Jake’s dick. 

“Please” panting “Don’t stop.”

“You looked away Jake. I told you not to look away.” A single finger running up Jake’s cock, a barely there touch that only served to encourage begging from his victim. And it worked.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Please, please, don’t stop.” Dirk flicked his tongue against the tip once more, making Jake sob. “Please, fuck Dirk. I need you, just please, fuck. Suck me.”

“Since you asked so nicely.” This was exactly what Dirk wanted, a pleading writhing mess. He savored it all the more because Jake was so defiant at the start. Taking Jake’s member in his mouth once more, he continued to suck, his hand wandering down to his own pants, freeing himself. He was long overdue for some attention himself. Stroking himself, moaning against Jake, causing delightful screams, spurring him on further. 

“Hah…Dirk…faster…faster….yeah like that…..just like that. AH! YES! YES! YES! DIRK!”

Bitter arousal filling Dirks mouth, swallowing it as if it were nectar of the gods. A few more pumps and he join Jake in orgasmic bliss. He stayed there for a few moments, catching his breath and floating down from his high before plopping down next to Jake. 

The brunette pulled his darling’s pants off the rest of the way, and divested him of his shirt. Reaching under the bed he pulled out a few tissues, carefully removing remnants of semen from Dirk’s mouth and waist area. Tossing them to the side he brought the other close, kissing his love’s forehead. “That was nice.”

“Yeah, I’m the best at giving head.”  
Jake snorted, “Way to ruin the moment dork.”  
“Way to ruin your comic nerd.”   
The smiled at each other, foreheads touching as they shared one last sweet kiss. Ending the afternoon peacefully in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really like Chibi’s DirkJake art, I actually have ideas for about three other art pieces of hers. So, if you like her art (or if you don’t know her, check out her stuff!) there’s more planned ahead!


End file.
